NYC Sorpresa para año nuevo
by Aislinn Massi
Summary: Edward, debe pasar un mes trabajando en un hospital de comunidad en Malasia, deja a su novia y prometida Bella  Swan en Seattle, pero cuando ese mes se convierten en cinco y Bella descubre que esta embarazada las cosas se complican un poco


**"New Year Contest" por Diario Twilight**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Meyer y todo lo demás que reconozcan es de su propiedad

**Titulo: **Sorpresa de año nuevo

**Penname:** Aislinn Massi

**Summary:** Edward, por un grave error, debe pasar un mes trabajando en un hospital de comunidad en Malasia, Deja a su novia y prometida Bella Swan en Seattle, pero cuando ese mes se convierten en cinco y Bella descubre que esta embarazada las cosas se complican un poco

**Pareja: **Edward/Bella

**Numero de Palabras: **4736 según Word

_**Flashback**_

_28 de junio, 2011_

_Aeropuerto de Seattle_

_-Te voy a extrañar mucho- murmure contra su cuello que era donde tenia enterrada mi cara desde hacia 2 minutos, cuando lo habían llamado a abordar_

_-Mi vida será extremadamente difícil sin ti- respondió, tenia su nariz hundida en mi cabello e inhalaba profundamente, como si quisiera recordar por siempre mi aroma_

_-Pasajeros del vuelo 580 de American Airlines con destino a India, conexiones a Malasia, Japón y Australia, favor de abordar- dijo la voz metálica del aeropuerto_

_Me beso fervientemente, como si su vida dependiese de ello, acariciando con ternura mis mejillas y a la vez quitando las lagrimas que no había podido retener desde que habíamos llegado a ese horrible lugar que seria testigo de nuestra separación._

_Se apartó, viéndome con los ojos rebosantes de amor, pero también de tristeza. Dejo un tierno beso en mi nariz, en ambas mejilla, la frente y parpados para al final estrujarme en un gran abrazo y susurrarme al oído cuanto me amaba._

_Tenia un gran nudo en mi garganta que me impedía decir cualquier cosa, solo pude mirarle con ojos acuosos y acariciar su mejilla antes de que se fuera._

_Me dio la espalda y desapareció por las puertas de cristal. Me quede ahí alrededor de cinco minutos, hasta que mi cerebro conecto con mis piernas y me dejo darme la vuelta para marcharme e irme llorando como una Magdalena, cuando sonó mi celular, indicándome que había llegado un mensaje._

_"Cuida mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo_

_Edward"_

_No pude retener de nuevo las lagrimas ni los sollozos estrangulados que salían de mi garganta, así que salí como pude al estacionamiento y busque el Volvo plateado, cuando lo encontré me subí a trompicones, limpiándome las lagrimas y sintiéndome abandonada, a pesar de que dentro de un mes lo volvería a ver._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde ese día, el me había dicho que en cuanto encontrara alguna forma de comunicarse conmigo lo haría, aun recuerdo su carita de tristeza cuando me informo de su próximo viaje...

Normalmente sus viajes eran dentro del país y solo duraba dos semanas o poco menos, no por nada era uno de los médicos mas prestigiosos de Estados Unidos.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, "desayunando" aunque la expresión "mover la comida de aquí para allá" quedaría mejor, cuando sonó el teléfono, me levante sin ganas de nada, arrastrando perezosamente los pies, no había podido dormir bien, necesitaba a Edward a mi lado

-¿Hola?- pregunte cuando descolgué el auricular

-¡Princesa! ¿Como estas?- esa voz la reconocería donde fuese

-¡Edward! mi amor, te extraño tanto, estoy bien ¿y tu?

-Podría estar mejor a tu lado, no sabes lo difícil que es comunicarse con el resto del mundo aquí, hay un teléfono ¡solo uno! lo traen cada mes, y eso con suerte, no pude desaprovechar la oportunidad de llamarte y oír tu voz, claro que tampoco es como si aquí se oiga de las mil maravilla, pero me conformo

-No te preocupes, ya solo faltan dos semanas para poder volver a vernos y...- me corto cuando mi voz iba agarrando vuelo y mi sonrisa se hacia cada vez mas ancha

-Bella, esto... bueno, resulta que la estadía aquí aumento un poco- casi podía imaginármelo rascándose la nuca y haciendo caras, que era lo que hacia cuando se ponía nervioso

-¿Cuanto?- murmure, mi animo cayendo

-5 meses - me respondió casi tan bajo que por un momento imagine que había sido mi imaginación

-¿QUE?

-Créeme que he intentado hacer de todo para que disminuyeran el tiempo pero el doctor en jefe me dijo que era eso o decirle a todos los hospitales de Estados Unidos la poca disposición que tengo para con mi profesión

-¡Pero si aquí te conocen! ¡Saben como trabajas y que tan buena disposición tienes!- ahora estaba furiosa

-Lo se mi vida, lo se, pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder mi empleo solo por una cosa de nada

-Pero volverías en...- hice un calculo mental, estábamos en julio...- ¡DICIEMBRE! ¡Volverías a finales de diciembre!

-Ya se amor mio, yo también me siento tan mal de no poder hacer nada, pero te juro que después de esto arreglare las cosas en cuanto llegue y pasaremos tiempo juntos para compensar todo el perdido

Oi un murmullo de voces a través del auricular, fruncí el ceño y al pasarme la mano por la cara para poder despejarme un poco, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, se me hizo raro, pero claro, yo lloraba cuando me enojaba, una costumbre humillante

-Princesa, debo irme, ya excedí mi tiempo, en cuanto pueda te llamo de nuevo

-¿Sabes que te amo cierto?- y volvía a llorar

-Tanto como yo a ti mi vida

-Esperare tu llamada

Me quede con el teléfono pegado al oído, oyendo el pitido que anunciaba que la llamada había terminado

Colgué con un suspiro y fui a mi habitación, rebusque en mi bolso el calendario donde estaba marcado cuando me llegaba el periodo, normalmente me ponía sentimental días antes de que me llegara la regla.

Me horroricé al ver que se suponía que mi menstruación llegaba el 2 de julio, y estábamos a 12, yo siempre había sido muy estable, nunca me retrasaba ni duraba mas de cuatro días

_"Tranquila, debe ser solo un gran retraso, no puedes estar embarazada" _me intente calmar, respirando hondo.

Pero yo tenía 26 años, mi periodo debía ser bastante estable a esta edad.

Me quede sentada en la cama, con la mirada puesta en nada en realidad y pensando en como seria si yo realmente estuviera embarazada, un mini Edward seria algo hermoso, y no cabía lugar a dudas que Edward lo querría, llevábamos cuatro años junto y ya teníamos una casa propia.

Sin darme cuenta una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mis labios, si seria lindo tener a un bebe, aunque seria mas lindo si el padre pudiese vivir el embarazo junto a mi.

Aun con la sonrisita en mi rostro salí al garaje, me subí en el Volvo que aun conservaba el olor de Edward y me dirigí a la farmacia.

_Al día siguiente _

Me había echo dos test de embarazo y ambos salieron positivos, lo que plasmo otra gran sonrisa en mi cara, de inmediato hice una cita con el ginecólogo para confirmarlo (aunque ya me hacia a la idea de una pequeña vida creciendo dentro de mi) y que me aconsejara que cuidados debía tener y que debía tomar.

Después de desayunar y ordenar un poco la casa (todo esto sin que la sonrisa se quitara de mi cara) llame a Alice (mi cuñada y mejor amiga) para anunciarle la Buena Nueva

-Alice al habla- dijo con su habitual tono de voz alegre

-Alice soy Bella- mi voz también se oía feliz

-¡Hola Bella! ¿Como esta todo?

-Muy bien, hay algo que quiero decirte, ¿estas ocupada?

-De hecho, estaba en el centro haciendo algunas compras pero dime en que te puedo ayudar

-No importa, cuando te desocupes vienes a casa- yo quería compartir mi felicidad con los demás y Alice no me lo perdonaría si se lo ocultaba por mas tiempo

-Ains, ¡Bella! Ya me dejaste con la curiosidad- me la podía imaginar haciendo sus pucheros

-Es algo que hay que decirlo en persona- volví a sonreír

-Llego en tres minutos- y con eso colgó

Exactamente tres minutos después sonaba el timbre de la casa, era insistente y parecía que la persona no se cansaría de tocarlo todo el día

-Ya voy Alice- grite por sobre el escandalo del timbre

Cuando abrí la puerta, claro, estaba mi cuñada la cual entro como Pedro por su casa

-¿Que paso? ¿Depresión por la marcha de mi hermanito? ¿Debes ir al hospital? ¿Necesitas ayuda en la cocina?- me bombardeo con sus preguntas

-Hola, claro pasa Alice, ¿te invito algo de tomar?- le ignore

Me fulmino con la mirada y no pude evitar la carcajada que salió de mi garganta

-Si, si lo extraño, pero pase la etapa de depresión, aunque lo que te quería decir es otra cosa- comencé a juguetear con el anillo de compromiso que Edward me había dado hace un año

-¿Tengo que sacarte las respuestas de silaba por silaba? ¡Dime ya que pasa!- se estaba exasperando y era tan divertido verla así

-Bueno- suspire- Estoy embarazada

Silencio

-¿Uh? ¿Como?- soplo más que hablo Alice

Me pase la mano por el cabello (maña adquirida de Edward) y volví a decir

-Que estoy embarazada, no creo que no sepas lo que pasa con las parejas que viven solas y...- mi voz se desvaneció y un fuerte sonrojo invadió mis mejillas

Pasaron cerca de dos minutos, con Alice viendo a la nada

Estaba por acercarme a Alice y moverla o gritarle o lo que sea para que saliera de ese estado de algo cercano al shock, cuando salto y me abrazo fuerte

-¡Tía! ¡Voy a ser tía! ¿Tienes mareos matutinos? ¿Te duele? ¿Ya dio sus primeras pataditas? ¿Fuiste al doctor? ¿Estas segura, segurísima? ¿No...- la corte ahí, sus preguntas me estaban mareando

-No, no tengo mareos, no, tampoco me duele, claro que no ha dado patadas y hoy iré al doctor para confirmar aunque me hice dos test y salieron positivos ambos, quería que me acompañaras a la cita- estaba soltando pequeños chillidos y daba saltitos aplaudiendo ligeramente

-¡Claro que si! ¡Me encantaría ser de las primeras en ver a mi sobrino o sobrina- su sonrisa rivalizaba con la del gato de Cheshire

-¿Pero no estabas haciendo unas compras antes de venir?- no quería que cancelara sus planes solo para acompañarme

-Al diablo las compras ¡Vamos a ver a mi sobrino!

Después de convencer a Alice de que no podía salir en esas fachas a ningún lado y de hacer que se calmara y me apresurara a bañarme y vestirme rápido

Media hora, y muchos gruñidos y "apresúrate" por parte de Alice, estábamos en el consultorio del Doctor Gerandy, después de las preguntas de rigor, me hizo pasar a la camilla, me levante la blusa y baje un poco los pantalones que llevaba, coloco algo de gel en mi vientre y puso encima del aparatito para hacer el eco, en la pantalla aparecieron un montón de manchas sin sentido, pero dentro de todo eso, yo esperaba que estuviese mi hijo o hija

-Aquí se ve, mire esta mancha- señalo un punto en la pantalla- esta comenzando a formarse, me alegro de informarle señorita Swan que tiene 5 semanas de embarazo

No pude evitar las lagrimas que salieron de mis ojos al corroborar que de verdad estaba embarazada y que dentro de todo ese montón de manchas, estaba mi bebe, tampoco pude detener la gran sonrisa que apareció en mi rostro, me dolían las mejillas pero no podía dejar de sonreír.

Después de limpiarme el gel, el Doctor me indico que pasáramos de nuevo a donde estaba su escritorio, anoto algunas cosas en mi expediente y tras recetarme acido fólico y algunas vitaminas por pura precaución salimos de ahí en dirección a casa.

Alice estaba tan feliz como si ella fuese la embarazada, y me hizo prometer que al dia siguiente iríamos al centro a comenzar a comprar cosas para el bebe, fuimos a comer pollo frito, por que se me había antojado (pensaba que tal vez al enterarme que estaba embarazada los antojos despertaron como por arte de magia)

_13 de agosto de 2011_

Era sábado y acababa de despertarme, mi pancita estaba comenzando a formarse y yo amaba quedarme en el sofá de la sala, casi cuando era hora de dormir, acariciando mi pequeña barriguita e imaginar a mi pequeño o pequeña correteando por la casa.

Estaba bajando las escaleras, dispuesta a zamparme el medio litro de helado de chocolate que había dejado ayer, de mi antojo de chocolate, cuando el teléfono sonó, imagine que era Alice, puesto que ella me llamaba casi a diario para ver como estaba su querido sobrino, si así de consentido era cuando estaba a penas en mi vientre, no me quería imaginar como seria cuando naciera.

Conteste con un ronco _"¿Diga?"_

-¡Hola nena! ¿Como estas?- no pude evitar soltar un pequeño chillido de emoción al oír la voz de Edward

-¡EDWARD!- Estaba tan feliz, hacia mucho que no oía su voz y me hacia sentir muy muy bien oírle- ¡Estoy tan feliz de volver a oírte! ¡Te extraño tanto!

-Yo también te extraño princesa, pero piensa que ya falta menos que al principio

-Cuéntame como te ha ido- quería esperar un poco antes de darle la gran noticia

-Muy bien, la gente es muy amable y la cultura es asombrosa, los bailes, las tradiciones, todo es tan ¡wow!- se le oía muy ilusionado y pensé que no era para menos

-Que bueno que la estés pasando bien, pero de todos modos me gustaría estar contigo

-Y a mi también hermosa, pero bueno, ya...- lo corte, ya no e aguantaba la emoción

-Tengo que decirte algo- me mordí el labio a la vez que otra gran sonrisa se colocaba en mis labios, siempre que hablaba de mi embarazo no podía evitar ponerme eufórica

-¿Bella? ¿Que dijiste? No te oigo nada

-Que tengo que decirte algo ¿Edward?

-¿Que? ¿Bella me escuchas?

-Si, si te escucho, pero...- no pude seguir hablando por que sonó el pitido que anunciaba que la llamada había terminado

Gruñí sin poder controlarme, justo cuando le iba a dar la noticia de que seremos padres se corta la comunicación.

Volvió a sonar el teléfono y conteste esperanzada de que fuese Edward, pero era el Doctor Cullen, el jefe de Edward, avisándome que mi prometido volvería el 28 de diciembre, que hace tiempo se había puesto en contacto con el Doctor en Jefe de Malasia y que, dado que la señal telefónica no era algo muy normal allá, era el quien me avisaba del retorno de mi próximamente marido.

Volví a soltar un gruñido y me fui pisando fuerte a la sala, a ver algo de televisión

_28 de diciembre de 2011_

Estaba que me moría de los nervios, esperando que aterrizara el avión que traería a mi novio de vuelta, mi pancita ya no era tan pequeña, era grande, bastante, perdí mucha ropa durante el embarazo y mi cuñada Alice estuvo bastante feliz de comprar montones y montones de ropa de maternidad.

Afortunadamente, eso de los vómitos matutinos no era lo mio, por lo que en ese aspecto la pase bastante bien. Solo aumentaron mis antojos y vi que mi bebe era bastante activo, se la pasaba dándome pataditas y patadones, a veces me despertaba a mitad de la noche, pero cuando me despertaba, él se calmaba, así que me levantaba para nada.

La navidad la pase en compañía de Alice y Jasper, que estaban con la melliza de Jasper, Rosalie, y su esposo, Emmett. Puedo decir que hubiese preferido pasar esta fecha tan especial con Edward, pero no por eso fue una velada aburrida, Emmett era comediante por naturaleza y a pesar de conocernos de tan poco tiempo, se la paso haciendo insinuaciones a cerca de mi embarazo y de la ausencia de Edward. Definitivamente era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

Lamentablemente Edward no volvió a llamar, el Doctor Cullen fue el que si llamo, ya que se escribía cartas con el medico de Malasia (el muy malnacido no quiso darme la dirección para yo poder mandar cartas) y me aviso con un tono bastante hosco que la señal telefónica del lugar donde se encontraba mi novio había pasado por "dificultades" y lo poco que había de señal, la quitaron.

Recuerdo que ese día llore, patalee e hice berrinches a pesar de que nadie me veía, termine siendo consolada por Jasper (el esposo de mi cuñada) que había pasado por mi casa a dejar una carga de ropa, cortesía de Alice.

Ahora estaba en las puertas del aeropuerto donde cinco meses atrás me había despedido de mi amado, acompañada de Alice y Jasper

Cuando la pantalla anuncio que el vuelo donde venia Edward aterrizo, casi salto de mi asiento y voy corriendo a las puertas a ver donde estaba.

Alice y Jasper se levantaron y yo los seguí enseguida, vi un pequeño destello del pelo cobrizo de mi amado y de no ser por Jasper que me tenia sujeta para que no corriera (y muy probablemente me cayera) a donde estaba Ed, ya estaría tras las benditas puertas de cristal.

Cuando el salió, se veía algo confundido, buscando alrededor y cuando me vio al lado de Alice y Jasper, su mirada se ilumino y una gran sonrisa se instalo en su rostro, de inmediato se dirigió a donde estaba, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que cuando estábamos uno frente al otro él se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando mi barriga y a mi cara alternativamente.

Espere a que procesara la noticia, que se alegrara tanto como yo y me abrazara y me besara diciéndome cuanto me amaba, pero la realidad fue algo totalmente distinto.

-¿Que? ¿No podías permanecer cinco meses sin sexo y aparte de eso no ser capaz de cuidarte? ¡Y tienes el descaro de estar aquí!- su voz me helo por completo, me podía imaginar las dagas saliendo de sus ojos, y lo peor de todo fue la mirada que me dio como si fuese la peor escoria del mundo.

-¡Edward!- grite sin voz, no podía creer lo que había pasado, una cosa que no se alegrara por mi embarazo, pero otra muy distinta que me creyera alguien capaz de engañar a su pareja de cuatro años por simple y mundano sexo.

-Esto se termina aquí Isabella- nunca me imagine que Edward pudiese estar tan furioso, jamás, pero me había equivocado, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ahí con paso firme y llevando sus maletas.

Las lagrimas salían a borbotones de mis ojos, me abrace a Alice tan fuerte como pude y ahí seguí sollozando, ella me devolvió el abrazo y trato de calmarme, pero no pudo, oí a Jasper gritarle algo a Edward, pero simplemente yo no era capaz de captar nada mas que mi sufrimiento y ver tras mis parpados las odiosas miradas que Edward me había dado.

Recuerdo de forma borrosa que Alice y Jasper me llevaron al automóvil del ultimo, seguía llorando y me sentía horrible.

Cuando desperté, estaba en la habitación de Alice, aferrada a una almohada como si cuando la soltase me moriría, todavía sentía el rastro de las lagrimas en mi rostro, estaba sobre mi costado izquierdo, frente a una ventana.

La puerta se abrió y yo seguía con la mirada perdida, viendo sin ver en realidad, sentí una caricia en mi pelo y me voltee para ver a Alice mirándome preocupadamente

-¿Estas mejor?

-Creo- mi voz sonaba extremadamente ronca, por lo que intente aclarármela en silencio

-Jasper fue a hablar con Edw...- no quería saber nada de el

-No hables sobre el, por favor- le pedí en un susurro estrangulado

-Pero ya le explico que paso y...-

-No Alice, no me mientas solo para hacerme sentir mejor ¿puedo quedarme aquí unos días?

Alice suspiro fuertemente mascullando algo como_ "tan terca como siempre" _pero contesto

-Los que quieras Bells

-Gracias- me voltee y acaricie mi barriguita, mi bebe estaba dando pataditas suaves, como si quisiera que me diera cuenta que estaba ahí pero sin querer molestarme, tal vez entendía mi estado de animo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté únicamente por que parecía que mi vejiga iba a estallar, cuando salí del cuarto de baño, me encontré con Alice pasando por el pasillo y deteniéndose al verme, abrió los brazos en una muda invitación a que le diera un abrazo, pero si hacia eso, estaba segura que me largaría a llorar y de ahí no podría parar.

Negué brevemente con la cabeza y una sonrisa triste apareció en mi cara

-Ya no me quiere Allie, no vale la pena llorar tanto por el- regrese a mi habitación, donde me encontré con un plato lleno de spagethi con salsa boloñesa, me lo comí encantada y deje el plato en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, decidí bañarme para que mi mente se despejara y aunque no tuviese mi ropa aquí, estaba segura de que Alice podría prestarme algo.

No me di cuenta del paso del tiempo, me quedaba en la habitación, acariciando a mi bebe por encima de la piel y recibiendo con gusto sus pataditas. Salía al baño y cuando bajaba a la cocina y me encontraba a Jazz o a Alice, me quedaba conversando con ellos.

-Buenos días- saludo alegremente Alice cuando entre a la cocina

-Tardes, buenas tardes Bella- contesto Jasper son una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Tardes?- pregunte yo a mi vez ¿En que momento se paso tan rápido el tiempo?

-Si, es la una de la tarde- respondió Jasper con una amable sonrisa

-Por cierto Bella, Rose y Emm vendrán a casa a celebrar año nuevo- Alice me ofreció una taza de te que acepte con gusto

-Esta bien Allie, es tu casa, puedes traer a quien quieras ¿pero por qué me avisas con tantos días de anticipación?

-Ay Bella, Bella, Bella- movió ligeramente su cabeza de un lado a otro y chasqueo la lengua- ¡Hoy es 31 de diciembre!

-Pero, yo no tengo nada que ponerme Allie- pero claro, la gran Alice siempre iba un paso adelante

-Tonterías, compre el vestido perfecto para ti

-¿Lo tuviste en cuenta?- pregunte acariciando a mi bebe

-¡Claro que si! ¿Por qué clase de mala tía me estas tomando?

-Ninguna, eres la mejor tía de todas- respondí regalándole una sonrisa

-Ahora ve a darte una ducha, cuando salgas encontraras el vestido y tu ropa interior en tu cama

-Ok- ya era hora de actuar como una persona normal y dejar atrás a Edward

Subí, me duche y me quede un largo rato bajo el agua caliente, relajando mis músculos, cuando regrese a mi habitación me encontré con un hermoso vestido color azul strapless, de un azul claro en la parte de los pechos que se iba oscureciendo hasta lograr un azul eléctrico, con una cinta por debajo de los pechos. Sencillo y elegante, Alice me conocía, un sostén de mi talla color blanco y bragas a juego y unos tacones pequeños de unos cuatro centímetros color plateado, Definitivamente debía haber ido a mi casa, era poco probable que Alice tuviese ropa interior de mi justa talla, mis pechos habían crecido bastante y yo le sacaba a Alice mínimo 20 centímetros.

Trate de no pensar en ello, ni en lo que pudieron hablar Edward y Alice, me limite a arreglarme, me maquille un poco (con artículos que Alice había dejado en la mesita de noche) y me arregle el cabello en suaves ondas que caían libremente por mi espalda y hombros.

Cuando baje, fui recibida por los silbidos de Jasper y Emmett, que debió haber llegado con Rosalie, pero no la veía por ningún lado

-No se como Edward te dejo escapar, estas hermosa Bella- me ruborice por el cumplido, pero no pude evitar mirar al techo y respirar hondo para tragarme las lagrimas, parpadee varias veces y oi un golpe, cuando baje la vista, Emmett se sobaba la cabeza y Jasper le miraba feo.

Respire hondo y les sonreí

-No pasa nada ¿decías que me veo bien?- le pregunte haciendo distintas posturas

-Mejor que bien, Bella- Jasper sonrió, todavía un poco incomodo. En ese momento apareció Alice enfundada en un delicado vestido morado en corte halter y con volados

-Te ves muy bien Bella, menos mal que supiste usar correctamente el maquillaje si no te juro que me iba a dar algo- aplaudió Alice

Termine de bajar las escaleras completamente ruborizada para entrar a la cocina por algo, lo que sea, dulce que sabia que Alice tenia.

En eso sonó el timbre y Alice me pidió a gritos que abriera

Fui a la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara y una barra de chocolate Hershey's en la mano, cuando abrí me quede estática al ver quien era.

-Hola Isabella- saludo bajito

-Edward...- por poco y no me sale la voz- Pasa

Me hice a un lado y cerré la puerta en cuanto el entro.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- se le notaba incomodo, o mas bien avergonzado

-Claro- me dirigí a la cocina sintiendo como Edward me seguía

En cuanto llegamos, cerré la puerta para darnos un poco mas de privacidad, me senté ya que últimamente no podía estar de pie por mucho rato.

-Él bebe... es mio ¿cierto?- no me miraba a los ojos y su pie derecho se movía de un lado a otro.

-No se como puedes dudarlo- respondí yo

-Yo... te debo una disculpa- a penas en ese momento se volteo a mirarme, asentí en silencio, instándolo a continuar

-Lo lamento tanto Bella- Bella, me volvía a llamar Bella- cuando te vi en el aeropuerto, lo primero que pensé es que me habías engañado

-¡YO TE LO IBA A DECIR!- lo interrumpí enfada de que pensara tan mal de mi- ¿Recuerdas nuestra ultima llamada? ¿Cuando se corto la comunicación?- el asintió despacio- ¿Recuerdas ese _"Tengo algo que decirte_"? ¡Pues la gran noticia era que vamos a ser padres!

-Lo siento, lo siento princesa, no sabes que tan mal me sentí cuando Jasper y Alice me explicaron todo lo que paso, yo aun no quería creerles, pero por algún motivo comencé a dudar y por eso decidí venir hoy

-Edward me lastimaste, no sabes cuanto llore y sufrí por pensar que después de esperarte tanto ahora resulta que me ibas a dejar, yo me sentí tan mal y...- las lagrimas fluían libremente por mis ojos y cuando me di cuenta, el nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba hablar, me sorprendió cuando sentí un par de brazos, que yo conocía bastante bien, enredarse en mi cintura y atraerme a él.

-Calma nena, cálmate, ya estamos juntos, lamento tanto haberme ido, llegar a conclusiones erróneas, lo lamento- limpio las lagrimas de mis mejillas y se alejó, para mirarme fijo a los ojos- ¿puedes darme otra oportunidad vida? ¿A este pobre loco que te ama más que a su propia vida?

-No me dejes, por favor solo no me dejes, créeme cuando te digo que nunca hubo nadie mas- estaba desesperada, yo de verdad lo amaba muchísimo y no quería imaginarme mi vida al lado de nadie mas que no fuera el

Se acercó despacio a mi rostro, acunándolo con ternura y viéndome con tanto amor que era algo casi imposible de creer, y me beso, moviendo sus labios despacio por los míos, demostrándome todo el cariño y amor que me tenia, yo le respondí, intentando que captara todo el amor que sentía por el en ese beso, despacio se separo, ambos necesitábamos respirar muy a nuestro pesar, dejo suaves besos en mis labios, como si no se quisiera separar, termino juntando nuestras frentes y enredando sus manos con las mías.

-Te amor, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo- repetía sin cesar

-Yo también- le respondía yo sonriéndole como boba

Salimos de la cocina, yo delante y el abrazándome por detrás y acariciando mi pancita, puse mis manos encima de las suyas y entrelace nuestros dedos, el descansaba su barbilla en mi hombro derecho.

-¿Ya se reconciliaron los tortolos?- pregunto Emmett con una sonrisa, al lado de Rosalie, que en algún momento de nuestra conversación había llegado.

-Aham- asentí con una tonta sonrisa en mi cara, al tiempo que sentía a Edward dejar un suave beso en mi hombro.

-¿Ahora podemos pasar a cenar?- pregunto un impaciente Emmett

-Claro, ¡Vamos!- urgió Alice

Cenamos un exquisito asado negro* (Alice tuvo su etapa de comida extranjera este año) y al bebe le gusto bastante, por lo que pude notar cuando comenzó a patear, de inmediato agarre la mano de Edward y lo obligué a que soltara los cubiertos, la puse de inmediato donde había sentido las pataditas y el me miro con el ceño fruncido y la boca llena de comida, se vea adorable así, justo en ese momento, él bebe se hizo notar y dio mas pataditas, Edward trago instantáneamente y por poco se ahogaba

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Bella!- se quedo sin voz y enseguida puso su otra mano encima, mirándome con devoción

-Te amo ¡No sabes cuanto te amo princesa!- volvió a besarme, enfrente de todos, a mi me parecía que estaba recuperando los cinco meses perdidos

-Ya, ya, que hay personas presentes- nos interrumpió Alice, pero Edward se apartó de mi rostro tan solo para dejar un reguero de besitos en mi barriga y diciéndole_ "a ti también te amo bebe" _

-¡Vamos a hacer la cuenta regresiva!- urgió Emmett, todos nos levantamos y fuimos a la sala, donde estaban 6 copas de champagne, claro, menos la mía que contenía te de manzanilla (mi ultimo antojo)

10

9

8

-¿Nada de alcohol verdad?- pregunto Edward viendo mi copa

7

6

5

-Te de manzanilla- conteste sonriendo un poco

4

3

2

-Te amo- dijimos los dos a la vez

1

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Todos brindamos suavemente, el "clinc" tan característico del cristal caro, di un pequeño sorbo a mi bebida cuando Edward me quito la copa dejándola junto a la suya en una mesita cercana, para fundirnos en un beso intenso, apasionado, tierno, lleno de amor, demostrándonos cuanto nos amábamos en ese gran beso

FIN

Asado negro* El asado negro es una comida típica de Venezuela. El plato consiste en un corte de carne con forma cilíndrica, extraído de la parte trasera de la res (llamado popularmente "muchacho redondo"); que se prepara con especias y papelón (producto directo de la melaza de la caña de azúcar hervida y cuajada en forma de pasta). El papelón, junto al vino y el ají dulce, le da un tono oscuro y un sabor dulce.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esto fue lo que logre hacer en mmmm 6 horas o 7, seguidas para poder entrar al concurso a tiempo :D<p>

Les dejo el link del concurso, las votaciones seran del 24 al 30 de diciembre

VOTEN POR MI :DD

www. fanfiction. net/u/3466787/ (Sin espacios)

Dejenme reviews de cualquier error que haya tenido o alguna propuesta para la segunda parte (que si hare, pero cuando acabe el concurso)


End file.
